Mint love Citrus
by Zurue Pink-chan
Summary: -CHAP 3 UPDET- DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Kyuubi menjadi aneh? serta Sasuke yang masih mengejar Naruto. gomen lama updet.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruto sudah menjadi murid SMA, tpi tetap saja bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat di SMP nya, dan satu hal lagi.. Naruto bertemu Sasuke? Sepertinya bakal menjadi hari yang menyenangkan di sekolah ini.**

**Disclaimer: Pink tidak tinggal dijepang, walaupun sepupu Pink yang bernama Syamsi Mirza-nii kuliah di jepang, tapi setidaknya Naruto bukan milik dia dan tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto yang kereen..**

**Pair: SasuxNaru slight KyuuxGaa.**

**Rated: oo T oo**

**WARNING: GAJE! YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**

* * *

**

**ENJOY READ**

.

.

.

Seorang remaja muda yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning sedang menuruni tangga nya dengan riang, setelah dia sampai di ruang makan, dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengucapkan..

"SELAMAT PAGI….!" Teriak pemuda dengan suaranya yang cempreng, membuat orangtuanya menutup kupingnya kecuali kakaknya yang sedang mendengarkan lagu di Mp3 nya.

"Naruto. Kau ini kebiasaan! Pagi-pagi sudah teriak." Ujar Kushina marah.

Pemuda itu bernama Namikaze Naruto dan Uzumaki Kushina adalah ibu Naruto, sedangkan ayahnya Naruto bernama Namikaze Minato dan kakaknya bernama Uzumaki Kyuubi.

Kyuubi pun mengecilkan volume di Mp3 nya dan memanggil Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju meja makan. "Hoy Nar! Cepat kau habiskan sarapanmu, atau kutinggal kau!" ujar Kyuubi . Kyuubi mempunyai cirri-ciri mata merah, Rambut merah mirip Kushina , kulit putih, bersifat kasar dan jahil, dan kalau dalam penampilan, dia itu berantakan.

" dasar Onichan payah!" ujar Naruto sambil duduk di meja makan.

TWIICH!

Tidak terima Kyuubi dibilang payah, akhirnya dia melepaskan headsetnya dan..

"Apa kau bilang?" ujar Kyuubi marah.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto takut.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu.." ujar Kyuubi sambil melipat tangannya.

Naruto pun buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya, setelah selesai makan dia langsung menyambar tas nya dan mengejar Kyuubi yang sudah berada di luar rumah. *cepat sekali?*.

"Tousan, Kaasan, aku berangkat dulu ya.." ujar Naruto sambil membuka pintunya dengan riang.

Naruto membuka pintu dan dilihat cahaya pagi yang begitu indah dan agak dingin, membuat Naruto menatap langit biru yang sangat indah, seperti matanya.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO MULAI HARI INI RESMI MENJADI MURID SMA.. YEEEYYY!" teriak Naruto membuat Minato, Kushina dan Kyuubi lagi-lagi menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Naruto!" geram Kushina.

"Sudahlah Kushina.. biarkan saja dia.." bujuk Minato.

"Huh!"

"Hoy! Kau ini.. dari dulu sampai sekarang suara cemprengmu itu makin lama makin besar saja. Lama-kelamaan kupingku ini bisa Rusak!" ujar Kyuubi.

"Hehe.. maaf.." jawab Naruto sambil nyengir gaje.

"Kyuubi, Naruto, cepat berangkat sana! Naruto kau kan ada upacara penerimaan murid baru, jangan sampai telat." Ujar Kushina.

"Siaap! Kaasan. Ayo Oniichan kita berangkat…!" ujar Naruto sambil berjalan dengan semangat, dan Kyuubi hanya memutar bola matanya.

**(^_^V~.****Aku Hanya Orang Lewat, Jangan Pedulikan Aku****.~V^_^)**

Naruto sudah menjadi murid SMA di KONOHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL, sekolah yang terkenal karena bangunannya tua yang bersejarah dan memiliki pohon Sakura yang besar di halaman belakang sekolah. Konon katanya Pohon Sakura memiliki kekuatan cinta. untuk menyatukan pasangan yang memiliki sifat bertolak belakang.

Sesampai di Sekolah **KONOHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL** .

"Yaay! Senangnya ." ujar Naruto sambil melompat girang.

Naruto asyik melompat-lompat girang, layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja di kasih permen.

"Dasar..berisik! lebih baik cepat ke lapangan upacara penerimaan murid baru!" ujar Kyuubi sambil ngejitak kepala Naruto.

"Aaaw! Oniichan, menyuruh sih menyuruh, tapi aku jangan dijitak dong." Ujar Naruto kesal sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba seorang remaja memanggil Naruto dari belakang..

"Naruto…!" panggil remaja tersebut.

Sontak Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya, membuat Naruto kaget dan mengatakan "Ah!".

"Gaara.." ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk telunjuk kanannya ke hadapan Gaara, lebih tepatnya Sabaku No Gaara. Dia adalah sahabat Naruto dari Smp, berciri-ciri rambut merah, dan ada taato bertuliskan "Ai" di keningnya. Sifatnya baik dan pendiam . dia adalah orang yang jarang- err RALAT! Tidak pernah marah, dia juga orang yang sabar. Gila! Dulu waktu masih bayi, Gaara ini makan apa ya? Paling-paling dia dikasih es batu, saking dinginnya. **(reader: apa hub nya dengan es batu?) **

"Akhirnya satu sekolahan lagi ya Nar." Ujar Gaara tanpa emosi dan tanpa ekspresi namun gaya bicaranya lembut bagaikan seorang putri kerajaan yang anggun. **(reader: lebay lu!)**

'_Manis' batin Kyuubi._

"Haha.. iya, kalau gitu ayo kita ke lapangan upacara penerimaan murid baru." Ujar Naruto sambil menarik-narik lengan Gaara, dan meninggalkan Kyuubi sendirian disana.

HENING..

"…."

"…."

"…."

"SIAL! Seenaknya pergi meninggalkan aku!" ujar Kyuubi kesal.

**(^_^V~.****Aku Hanya Orang Lewat, Jangan Pedulikan Aku****.~V^_^)**

**Di lapangan upacara penerimaan murid baru..**

"Gar, aku kaget.. ternyata kita satu sekolah lagi ya.." ujar Naruto riang.

"Aku juga kaget." Ujar Gaara tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. **(reader: apa nya yang kaget?.)**

_**Perhatian murid-murid, sebentar lagi upacara akan segera dimulai, silakan murid-murid berbaris.**_

"Ah.. sebentar lagi uda dimulai.. ayo berbaris Gaara." Ujar Naruto.

"Hm.."

**(^_^V.. ****Aku Hanya Orang Lewat, Jangan Pedulikan Aku****..V^_^)**

(alur cepat)

**Selesai Upacara..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huum.. kelasku mana ya?" gumam Naruto sambil mencari-cari namanya di papan nama di dinding.

"Ah! Kelas X-2 .! kalau kamu Gaar?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga." Ujar Gaara singkat dan padat.

"Kita sekelas! Horeeeee.." teriak Naruto girang, membuat murid-murid terheran-heran melihat tingkah laku Naruto.

"Ayo kekelas." Ujar Gaara sambil berjalan menuju kelas barunya.

"Oke."

**(^_^V~.****Aku Hanya Orang Lewat, Jangan Pedulikan Aku****.~V^_^)**

**Di kelas X-2 .**

**GREEEK!**

"Hm.. banyak murid baru~…" ujar Naruto girang.

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja banyak murid baru! Dasar Baka-dobe!" ujar pemuda berkulit putih tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan Naruto.

"Uaahh! Teme! Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Naruto kaget.

"Nyuci baju..!" ujar Sasuke dengan tampang malas. Pemuda yang berkulit putih dan rambut bermodel pantat ayam itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke sahabat Naruto sejak Smp.

"Hah! Nyuci? Ngapain disekolah kalau mau nyuci baju teme?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Baka! Tentu saja aku mau sekolah, Dobe! Tak kusangka aku harus bertemu denganmu, Usuratonkachi! Ck!" ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Bilang saja kalau kau senang satu sekolah dengan Naruto, iya kan?" jawab pemuda satu lagi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang, berciri-ciri rambut coklat berantakan dengan dua tato segitiga merah di pipinya. Dia juga adalah sahabat Naruto dari Smp, namanya adalah Inuzuka Kiba.

Sasuke pun langsung memberikan Deathglare nya pada Kiba, tetapi Kiba tidak memperdulikannya.

"Ah! Kiba! Ternyata kita satu sekolahan lagi ya.." ujar Naruto.

"Tentu." Jawab Kiba.

Tiba-tiba muncul lagi seseorang yang berambut nanas berjalan menuju Kesini sambil menguap. ***kayak setan aja. Daritadi muncul terus.***

"Hoaaahhm~ mondekusei.!" Ujar Shikamaru menguap. Dia juga adalah sahabat Naruto dari Smp, yang bernama Nara Shikamaru.

"Ah! Shika, ternyata kita satu sekolahan ya.." ujar Naruto.

"Ya.." jawab Shikamaru singkat dan padat.

"Hn.. kalian berdua janjian masuk sekolah sini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"….menurutmu?." ujar Shikamaru dengan tampang malas.

"Sepertinya dimana ada Shikamaru disitu ada Kiba.." ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Kiba dan Shikamaru kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. tidak menyangka akhirnya Naruto bertanya hal tentang itu, biasanya Naruto itu kelewat polos atau bodoh jadi tidak mungkin bertanya seperti itu.

"Eh.? i..itu Naru... ngg.. itu.." ujar Kiba gugup.

"Mereka berdua pacaran." Jawab Gaara yang daritadi diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Hah!" cengok Naruto.

"Lha? Kapan kau munculnya Gar? Tanya Kiba dengan ekspresi horror.

"Bodoh! Sudah dari tadi dia disana.!" Jawab Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak kaget.

"AAAPAAAAA? KIBA DAN SHIKA PACA-Ummphh!" Sasuke langsung menutup mulut Naruto yang daritadi berteriak keras.

"Dasar bodoh! Kita ini masih disekolah! Jangan kayak orang gila..! teriak-teriak gak jelas.!" Jawab Sasuke sambil tetap menutup mulut Naruto.

"Hmmphh! Hmmpph! (lepaskan aku bodoh!) " ujar Naruto sambil meronta-ronta.

"Hah? Apa? Aku gak ngerti! Ngomong yang jelas dasar bodoh!" jawab Sasuke. **((author: ebuset dah! Ini sasuke kok jadi bodoh ya? Apa gara2 temenan sama Naruto ya? *dichidori*)).**

"Dasar bodoh! Kau itu sedang membungkam mulutnya tau! Gimana dia mau ngomong dengan jelas coba?" ujar Kiba.

"Eh? Benar juga." Ujar Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangannya.

".hah. Teme BUOODOOOHH!" teriak Naruto yang hampir kehabisan nafas gara-gara di bekep sama si teme nya.

"Hn."

"Gah! Jangan 'Hn' melulu dasar Uchiha bodoh!" jawab Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang asyik-asyiknya berantem, sementara Gaara, Kiba, dan Shikamaru hanya bengong melihat tingkah laku si Uchiha dan si Namikaze.

"Err.. Gar, apa mereka sudah pacaran?" Tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya belum." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Mondekusei~" ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

Mereka berlima tepatnya Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru,Naruto, dan Sasuke sudah bersahabat semenjak dari Smp. Mereka selalu bersama, selalu membutuhkan satu sama lain. Pokoknya mereka berlima tidak terpisahkan. **((author: kayak lem aja ya?))**

.TENG. (bunyi bel kan kayak gitu ya?).

"Ah! Sudah bel teme.. ayo cepat masuk.! Eh iya, Gaara kau duduk denganku ya." Ujar Naruto sambil berlari mengambil meja yang kosong di pinggir dekat jendela.

"Ya.." Gaara pun berjalan menuju meja yang di duduki Naruto namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Gaara.

"Biar aku yang duduk sama dia.. kau cari tempat lain." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

Sebenarnya Gaara tau kalau Sasuke sangat menyukai Naruto, tapi melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang kelewat polos itu, Sasuke jadi susah mendapatkan Naruto.

"Oke." Gaara pun menyetujui nya dan akhirnya dia duduk di sebelah seorang gadis bernama Hinata.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Gaara.

"Te..tentu sa..saja.." ujar Hinata gugup.

Naruto yang melihat Gaara duduk dengan gadis lain, akhirnya memanggil Gaara.

"Hoi, Gar! Kok kau duduk sama Gadis sih?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Aku minta tukar Dobe, jadi aku duduk denganmu." Ujar Sasuke sambil duduk di bangku sebelah Naruto.

"Apa-apaan ini! Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu duduk disini.!" Protes Naruto.

"Hn. Aku ingin duduk disini. Minggir aku mau duduk di pinggir jendela." Ujar Sasuke sambil duduk di pinggir jendela.

Naruto yang sudah mulai marah, akhirnya mengeluarkan asap dikepalanya. ***WTF?*.**

"Hn. Ada apa? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan? Bulan berapa? Tahun berapa? dan Seenak jidatmu menyuruh ku minggir dan duduk dipinggir jendela! Padahal aku duluan tau dasar Teme jelek!" protes Naruto.

"Diamlah usuratonkachi." Ujar Sasuke sambil memandang langit biru.

"Ck! Dasar Pantat Ayam!" Ejek Naruto.

"Hn"

"Sok cool!"

"Hn"

"Jerkface!"

"Hn"

"Sok Ganteng!"

"Hn.. memang aku ganteng kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Gah! Dasar narsis!" protes Naruto.

"Hn"

"Irit Kata!"

"Hn"

"Bisa tidak, kau jangan bicara 'Hn' melulu! Dasar irit kata!" protes Naruto.

"Hn"

"Grrrr! Teme jelek!" ujar Naruto yang mulai kesal dengan tingkah laku Sasuke.

"Hn"

Sementara Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya terbengong ria saja melihat tingkah laku si Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Shika.." panggil Kiba.

"Ng? apa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Apa benar Sasuke menyukai Naruto?" Tanya Kiba.

"Iya.. hooaahhmm.." ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Tapi apa Naruto tau?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Tidak.. Kau tau sendiri kan? Kalau Naruto itu polosnya minta ampun, anak seperti dia mana mungkin tau soal percintaan." Jawab Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Hm.. benar juga ya." Ujar Kiba sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

"TEME! BODOOOOOHHH!" teriak Naruto, sukses membuat para murid disana kaget dan melihat Naruto yang sedang marah-marah dengan temenya.

"Hn"

Kiba pun hanya bersweetdrop ria, melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang bersifat seperti anak kecil dan tingkah laku Sasuke yang bersifat seperti orang dewasa.

'_sepertinya bakal menjadi hari yang menyenangkan di sekolah ini.' Batin Kiba._

**-BERSAMBUNG-**

**

* * *

**

('_') …?

….

….

….

….

**((Reader: Hoy! Ngapain bengong!))**

Gaje? apakah cerita saya gaje? GAJE! Banyak Typo nya?

GOMEN NASAI…..! m(_ _)m

Jika fict pink gaje dan abal-abal itu maklum saja, soalnya saya mengetik ini hanya dalam waktu SEHARI! belum lagi penyakit leukemia ku yang.. ukkh! . pokoknya saya menderita.. DXDXDX .

Tpi pink gak begitu menderita karena ada kalian yang setia menunggu kelanjutan fict saya.. ^,^..Woahaahayy.. senangnya..

TYPO? Masih banyak! Typo nya masih nyempil tuh dicerita..!.

sebenarnya pink iseng-iseng buat cerita ini, cerita ini diambil dalam lagu Groovy.. yey..yey..

uuhmm.. minal aidin walfaizin aja ya.. ^^ ..

Masih mau kah anda meRIPIUW cerita saya? atau memFLEM cerita saya? saya terima dengan senang hati, asal tidak menyakiti hati saya..

Sampai jumpa chap depan… JAA~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: seperti biasa, hari2 yang sangat menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan, serta percintaan antara Kyuubi dan Gaara.

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance, dan sedikit Humor.

**Pair:** SasuNaru, Kyuugaa, dan Shikakiba.

**Disclaimer**: always Masashi Kishimoto.

_-Enjoy Read-_

_

* * *

_

_**(sfx: bel istirahat)**_

Saat ini mereka berlima tepatnya Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba dan Shikamaru, sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon Sakura di halaman belakang sekolah, sambil memakan bekalnya masing-masing.

"Jam pelajaran pertama bikin aku capek dan ngantuk!" ujar Naruto sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Bukannya dari dulu kau selalu begitu Naruto? Tanya Kiba.

"Err.. iya juga sih.. hehehe.." ujar Naruto sambil menampakkan cengiran khas nya.

"Baka-Dobe." Jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa-apaan sih! Teme jelek! Seenaknya saja memanggilku Baka!" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Hn"

"Gah! Bisa tidak, Jangan 'hn-hn' melulu! tidak ada kata-kata lain, apa?" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Hn. Terserah aku dong." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

Neji dan Gaara serta Shikamaru dan Kiba, hanya bisa bersweat drop ria melihat tingkah laku Sasuke dan Naruto .

"Mereka memang masih anak-anak ya..."jawab Kiba sambil melipat tangannya.

"Iya." Jawab Neji.

"Siapa yang anak-anak!" teriak Naruto dengan kesal.

"Berisik dobe!" kata Sasuke.

"Siapa yang dobe! Teme jelek!" teriak Naruto frustasi, membuat teman-temannya menutup kupingnya. Lalu tiba-tiba Gaara berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku ke kelas dulu." Ujar Gaara sambil berjalan menuju kedalam sekolah. Yang lain hanya bisa melihat Gaara dari kejauhan.

"…Dia itu gak berubah ya." Jawab Kiba.

"Iya, selalu diam,dan tenang. Jadi terlihat keren." Timpal Naruto.

"Kau suka dengan dia" Tanya Kiba dengan polosnya. Membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget, dan Shikamaru yang lagi tiduran juga kaget dan malah bangun.

"Hahaha… kau bicara apa sih Kib? Dia itu kan sahabatku, aku tidak suka dia kok." Ujar Naruto tertawa.

Sasuke pun langsung menghela nafasnya, untung saja si Dobe nya tidak suka dengan si panda itu. Kalau sempat dia suka? Maka Sasuke akan mempunyai saingan berat.

"Oooh… hahahahaha." Kiba pun tertawa mendengar Naruto berkata begitu dengan jujurnya.

"Sas?" panggil Shikamaru.

"Hn?"

"Lebih baik, cepat-cepat kau mendapatkan Naruto." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Hn. Sudah pasti." jawab Sasuke singkat.

'_Tak akan kubiarkan, Dobeku diambil orang lain' batin Sasuke._

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Di Lorong Sekolah.**

Gaara pun berjalan melewati lorong sekolah menuju kelasnya. Tak dihiraukannya sepasang mata gadis yang ada disitu, memperhatikannya dengan kagum.

'_Hhh…Lagi-lagi' batin Gaara sambil menghela Nafas._

'**BRUK'**

Tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak Gaara tanpa sengaja, hingga mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Aww… ittai" ujar Gaara sambil mengelus pantatnya.

"Maaf, kau tak apa?" Tanya seseorang yang menabrak Gaara.

"Aku tak ap—eh?" kata-kata Gaara terputus, saat melihat orang yang ditabraknya, ternyata itu adalah kakaknya Naruto, yaitu Kyuubi.

"Kau? Temannya Naruto kan?" Tanya Kyuubi pura-pura gak tau.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

'_Kesempatan yang bagus!' batin Kyuubi._

"Mau makan siang bersama di kantin? Anggap aja ini permintaan maafku, karena sudah menabrakmu." Ujar Kyuubi dengan baik hati.

Gaara hanya bisa diam dan mengangguk, lalu menerima ajakan dari Kyuubi dan mengikutinya kekantin.

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

_**KYUUBI POV**_

Akhirnya aku berhasil mengajak dia Dan sekarang kami berdua sedang duduk dikantin sambil menunggu pesanan kami datang.

Dia hanya diam sambil memandang kesebelah kanan. Entah apa yang dipandangnya aku pun tidak mengerti. Aku hanya bisa melihat dia. Bagiku dia sangatlah manis, untuk seukuran dia. Matanya yang emerald, rambutnya yang merah, kulit yang putih, dan ada tato didahinya. Bagiku dia adalah uke pilihanku.

Lalu tanpa sadar dia melihat kearahku, akupun langsung memalingkan wajahku entah ke arah mana.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Hah?" aku pun tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Aku bilang, Ada apa? Kenapa melihatku?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Oh! Bukan apa-apa." Jawabku singkat. Lalu dia menatapku dengan serius.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti maksud dia. Tapi sebagai seme, aku harus bersikap cool terhadap 'calon' uke.

"Tentu saja." Jawabku dengan cool.

"Oh!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya dan dia pun kembali terdiam, lalu makanan yang tadi kami tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

Kami pun langsung memakan makanan yang kami pesan tadi. Sesekali aku menatap dia yang sedang membalas pesan sms dari seseorang. Sepertinya dia serius sekali membaca isi pesan itu. Lalu tanpa sadar lagi dia melihatku sekali lagi.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyanya lagi. Oh! Shit! Aku seperti orang bodoh, hanya gara-gara terus melihat dia.

"Tidak." Jawabku.

"Lalu kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" tanyanya. Aku pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku, dan dia pun mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya "Kau yakin?".

"Ya" kali ini aku hanya bisa menjawab 'ya'.

"Oh. Kalau begitu aku kekelas dulu ya. sebentar lagi akan masuk." Ujarnya, lalu dia pun beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki. Lalu mulai berjalan membelakangiku

"Ah! Tunggu!" cegahku.

"Ya?" dia pun langung melihat ke belakang, lebih tepatnya aku yang ada dibelakang dia.

"Boleh minta nomor hpmu?" tanyaku.

"Oh. Tentu." lalu dia pun memberikan nomor teleponnya dan aku pun langsung mencatat nomor hpnya. Setelah itu dia pun benar-benar pergi kekelas, dan aku hanya bsia melihat dia dari jarak jauh.

'_Selamat! Kyuubi! Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh, hanya gara-gara berhadapan dengan dia! Sadarlah! Kau tidak boleh canggung! Sadar! Sadar! Aku harus mendapatkan hati dia! Susah juga kalau mengincar uke yang pendiam begitu! Mulai besok aku harus bersikap seperti biasa!.' batinku sambil berbicara sendiri dan mengacak-acak rambutku._

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**DI KELAS X.2**

"TEME JELEK!" teriak Naruto.

"Hn"

"Baka!"

"Hn"

"Jerkface!"

"Hn"

"Sok cool!"

"Hn"

"Jangan 'Hn-hn' aja! Apa yang kau lakukan pada makan siangku! Baka!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Hn. Tidak sengaja." Ujar Sasuke cuek.

"Aku tidak terima! Seenaknya menumpahkan makan siangku!" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Yang menumpahkannya itu kan kau! Siapa suruh kau berjalan mendekatiku? Kau tidak lihat Kalau didepanmu itu ada makan siangmu? Apa kau buta." Ujar Sasuke panjang lebar sambil menyindir Naruto.

"Tapi yang membuatku emosi itu kan kau!" jawab Naruto marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Hn. Terserahmu." Ujar Sasuke cuek.

"Sialan kau teme!" teriak Naruto sambil melempar buku Sasuke yang sedari tadi Sasuke baca.

"Hey! Dobe! Sopanlah sedikit! Apa kau tidak melihat kalau aku sedang baca buku?" ujar Sasuke marah sambil menatap Naruto yang sedang menatapnya.

"Siapa suruh yang tidak mendengarkan aku bicara!" jawabnya sambil melipat tangannya.

"Aku mendengar semua ocehan tidak pentingmu itu, bodoh!" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan death glare nya, dan Naruto menatap dengan dark glare nya.

"Baka Sasuke!" kali ini Naruto sudah mulai marah akibat kata-kata Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto, ini kubelikan Roti Susu." Ujar Kiba sambil menyodorkan Roti kepada Naruto.

"Ro-roti susu?" Naruto menatap Roti susu yang tidak berdosa itu dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca.

"Benarkah ini untukku?" ujar Naruto sambil menatap roti susu dengan tatapan gembira.

"Tentu saja Nar." Jawab Kiba dengan penuh senyuman.

"Kiba!" teriak Naruto, sambil memeluk Kiba dengan sangat erat.

"Nar…Aku gak bi-bisa nafas… Tau!" ujar Kiba.

"Hehehehe…Gomen." Jawabnya sambil melepaskan pelukan mautnya, sehingga membuat Kiba bernafas lega.

"Dasar Dobe! Sekali Dobe tetaplah Dobe." Ujar Sasuke, membuat Naruto mendeath glare Sasuke sekali lagi. "Berisik! Dasar Pantat Ayam!" jawabnya.

"Hn"

"Gah! Sudahlah! Lebih baik aku menikmati Roti susu ini." Ujar Naruto sambil membuka bungkusan roti tersebut.

Tiba-tiba bel pun berbunyi.

_**. (sfx: bel berbunyi)**_

"Huks~ dasar bel sialan!" Naruto pun marah-marah tidak jelas, karena dia tidak mengisi perutnya yang sedari tadi bernyanyi.

"Hn. Sepertinya kau tidak ditakdirkan untuk memakan Roti susu yang tidak berdosa itu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Diam kau! Teme jelek!" marah Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tidak sopan ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Ah! Gaara!" sahut Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Gaara? Kamu darimana saja?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kantin." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ngapain disana?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Makan."

"Ooooh…" ujar Naruto ber-oh ria.

Tiba-tiba sesosok Guru perempuan yang cantik pun datang, membuat murid-murid berhamburan dan menduduki kursinya masing-masing.

"Ok! Anak-anak. Perkenalkan saya Yuhi Kurenai, guru . saya akan mengajar kalian dengan tegas, jadi bersiaplah. Fufufufu~" ujar Kurenai dengan ketawa setannya, membuat murid-murid merinding ketakutan.

"Te-teme…" bisik Sasuke yang sedang menatap langit dari jendela.

"Hn"

"Sepertinya, guru-guru disini aneh semua." Bisik Naruto lagi.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya asyik memandan langit yang biri, sebiru mata Naruto.

"Dengarkan orang yang sedang berbicara dong! Dasar Teme!" bentak Naruto dengan nada yang kecil.

"Aku mendengarkan Dobe." Jawabnya.

"Huh!" Naruto hanya cemberut, dan terpaksa mengikuti pelajaran Kurenai-sensei dengan malas.

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

"Akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran , ukh! Aku benci !" ujar Naruto sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

" pelajaran yang gampang Dobe." Jawab Sasuke.

"Bagimu gampang! Bagiku susah Teme!" ujar Narto kesal.

"Ah! Aku lupa, kalau otakmu itu, otak Dobe." Sindir Sasuke, membuat Naruto mendeath glare Sasuke.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau pintar! Seenaknya mengataiku Dobe! Teme jelek!" jawab Naruto dengan nada yang marah.

"Hn"

"Argh! Lama-lama aku bisa gila, kalau sebangku denganmu!" ujar Naruto sambil mengacak-ngcak rambutnya sendiri.

"Hn, kau yang gila. Bukan aku." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

"Diam kau! Sasukecapantatayam!" Kali ini Naruto benar-benar marah akibat perkataan Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Haaah… mulai lagi mereka berdua." Kiba pun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat mereka berdua yang bertengkar layaknya anak kecil.

"Hoaaahhmm… Biarkan saja mereka." Ujar Shikamaru.

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, dan menampilkan sesosok orang yang aneh. Memakai baju hijau dari atas sampai bawah, alis tebal, dan rambut yang seperti—err mangkok yang dibalikkan. ***begitu kah?*.**

"Anak-anak ku semua! Ayo kita kelapangan sekarang juga. Ganti baju kalian dengan baju olahraga, 10 menit kalian ganti baju. Jika telat kalian harus lari 15 keliling mengitari sekolah ini." Ujar Guru tersebut.

"Yosh! Bapak tunggu dibawah, semangat anak muda! Yahuuuu!" Guru tersebut pun berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan murid yang ber sweatdrop ria. Dan mereka pun cepat-cepat pergi keruang ganti untuk mengganti baju olahraga.

"Ada lagi guru yang aneh." Ujar Naruto.

"Woi! Nar! Ayo cepat ganti baju! Kalau telat, kita bakal lari 15 keliling lho." Ujar Kiba serta Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke yang sekarang sudah di depan pintu kelas.

"Iya tunggu!" dengan cepat-cepat, mereka pun pergi keruang ganti untuk mengganti bajunya dengan baju olahraga.

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Di Lapangan Sekolah**

"Yosh! Kalian hebat! Tepat waktu! Tidak ada yang telat, anak muda memang harus semangat!" Guru itupun menunjukkan jempolnya dan tersenyum ala iklan pepsodent, menampakkan deretan-deretan giginya yang sangat berkilau.

"Memang aneh!" ujar Kiba sewot.

"Yosh! Murid-murid, nama saya adalah Guy. Panggil saya Guru Guy. Okeh anak-anak." Jawabnya sambil menampakkan senyum ala pepsodentnya lagi.

"Guy? Nama yang aneh." Ujar Naruto.

"Iya, agak terkesan dengan nama 'gay'" timpal Kiba.

"Gay? Homo dong?" Ujar Naruto kaget.

"Sssttt! Jangan teriak-teriak Naruto!" ujar Shikamaru.

"Ups! Gomen-gomen." Jawabnya sambil menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

"Dasar Baka!" dengus Sasuke.

"Diam Teme!" jawab Naruto.

"Hn"

"Baiklah anak-anak! Kita mulai lari 10 keliling lapangan ini! Yosh!" ujar Guru Guy dengan semangat.

"Apaaa?" teriak murid-murid tersebut.

"Ayo mulai!" teriak Guru tersebut dengan semangat, lalu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, membuat murid-murid membulatkan matanya melihat guru yang aneh itu berlari dengan cepat.

"Cepat sekali!" ujar Kiba cengok.

"Ayo! Anak muda! Cepat berlari, jika kalian tidak berlari, bapak akan memberikan hukuman berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak 20 kali!" ujar Guru tersebut sambil berlari dengan semangat.

Mau tidak mau, murid-murid pun langsung berlari mengitari lapangan sebanyak 10 kali.

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

". capek sekali!" ujar Kiba yang masih berlari mengitari lapangan sekolah.

"Hhh…Lapangan ini luas banget! Menyebalkan!" timpal Shikamaru.

"Huh! Iya, Sas kau tidak capek?" Tanya Kiba yang melihat Sasuke berlari dengan tenang.

"Hn, tidak." Jawabnya.

"Makan apa kau Sas? Udah 5 kali kita berlari mengitari lapangan sekolah yang luas ini, kau bilang tidak capek?" ujar Kiba panjang lebar.

"Hn"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto mana?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tuh, disana." Jawab Gaara sambil menunjuk ketempat Naruto yang sedang berlari di belakang Guru Guy bersama anak yang berambut seperti guru Guy.

"Semangat masa muda! Ayo berlari secepat mungkin!" teriak Guru tersebut dengan semangat.

"Yosh! Baik sensei." ujar Naruto dan anak laki-laki yang rambutnya mirip seperti Guru Guy, anak itu bernama Rock Lee.

"Ayo!" teriak Guru itu sambil berlari dengan cepat, membuat Naruto serta Lee, mengikuti nya dengan semangat.

Mereka hanya bersweatdrop ria melihat Trio aneh yang sedang berlari dengan semangat. "Dasar Trio bego!" jawab Kiba dengan Sweatdrop nya.

"Dasar Baka dobe!" timpal Sasuke.

"Bodoh sekali!" jawab Gaara sambil melipat tangannya didadanya.

"Mendokusei!" ujar Shikamaru. Hanya kata-kata itu yang mereka lontarkan untuk Naruto yang semangat berlari mengikuti Guru aneh itu. Bukan mereka saja, para murid yang sedari tadi berlari, akhirnya berhenti dan melihat Guru olahraga serta Murid yang mengikutinya berlari.

"Ayo kita kalahkan matahari yang itu! Dengan semangat masa muda kita!" Ujar Guru tersebut memperlambat larinya dan menunjuk-nunjuk matahari yang silau itu.

"Yosh! Akan kami ikuti kemana pun Guru pergi!" ujar mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Bagus! Ayo kita kalahkan…!" jawabnya sambil berlari lagi dengan cepat.

"Haaaahh…Benar-benar bodoh!" Shikamaru,Kiba,Sasuke,dan Gaara menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku Naruto bersama dua orang aneh itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**A/N:**

Adegan disini, banyak sasunaru yang lagi berantem… tapi gak papa ^^, ntar juga bakalan jadian mereka, hohohoho.

Uum, gaje ya? Iya kan? Typo nya juga banyak kan? Trus pasti alurnya tidak mengerti? Ya kan?Aah! Mungkin kalian pasti nanya, kenapa sifat Kyuubi dan Gaara terlihat berbeda?

Jawabannya: karena, mereka berdua baru kenal, Kyuubi yang suka dengan Gaara, tapi Gaara tidak menyadarinya dan bersikap cuek. (menurut pink, di Film Naruto, Gaara sifatnya pendiam kan? ^^).

Tapi tenang saja, sedikit demi sedikit, mereka akan menampakkan sifat aslinya kok…^^, Mereka kan gengsi… *dirajam*.Umm, kalau masih mau nanya, siapa yang uke dan seme?

Jawabanya: Tentu saja Kyuubi adalah seme, dan Gaara adalah uke. ^^ … di chap selanjutnya sedikit demi sedikit, pink akan memunculkan sifat uke Gaara dan sifat seme Kyuubi.. ^^ , oke

Akhir kata **Ripiu**? **Flame**? Uhm, kalau nge flame saya dengan cara yang membangun, oke. ^^

**Balasan Reviuw:**

**rhie_chan_no_midori: uum, akan pink perhatikan penulisannya.. ^^ , aah makasih sudah menyukai fict pink.. jadi terharu… hehehehee…**

**Sasuchi ChukaCukhe: uda pink baca kok.. :3 , hehehehe…**

**Ame_no_HaruHachi_Uzumaki_S_N_S: aah! Makasih… pink juga ketawa sendiri, pas adegan mereka lagi berantem… :3**

**sasunarus_lover: entah kenapa pink jadi kangen sama kamu hima… kapan kamu bisa OL? *malah curhat*.**

**Ari Muhammad Yunus: eh? O.O? kok ditendang ?**

**Kyukei_Hie_Ru: iya..iya.. ini pink tambahin Kyuugaa nya.**

**Hyuzumaki Emiya: gaje, benarkah? Kalau gaje knp dibaca? #plak. Hahaha, biarin saja si sasuke suka sama naruto. :3**

**yaoi_temedobe: AYoo!, hehehe, mmg… gak di film nya gak di fict lain, pertengkaran selalu mjd khas mereka… ^^**

**ElsNaru: ini sudah updet… XD … mohon ripiuwnya… #plak, sekalian give me love, *malah promosi*.**

**Hotaru Kanzaki: masih reader baru? O.O , semoga kamu mnjadi author yang baik di generasi berikutnya… *bhasanya*. Kamu sampai ripiuw 2kali? Pink salut sama kmu, oke ini udah updet…^^**

**Ladiers_EmoBlue: Ada orang ganteng! Ngeripiuw fict sayaaa…! *teriak pake toa*, iya michan pink akan jaga kesehatan pink, tenang aja… pink kuat kok…^^**

**Fi_suki_suki: sayang sekali, itachi gak ada.. *plak*, itachi sedang honey moon sama deidei *hah?*, **

**tsubasa_raa: yap! Ini uda updet Raa-chan *bolehkan?*… :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Kyuubi menjadi aneh? serta Sasuke yang masih mengejar tetap mengejar Naruto.

Pair: SasuNaru, KyuuGaa

Rated: -T-

Genre: Romance? Humor? o.O;

Disclaimer: hanya masashi kishimoto lah yang mempunyai tokoh-tokoh Naruto.

Warning: OOC? EYD berantakan! **TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA!**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya di kediaman UzumakiNamikaze, tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut orange kemerah-merahan sedang mengaca di cermin untuk bersiap-siap berangkat kesekolah.

"Kalau begini… gue yakin si Gaara mau sama gue," ujar Kyuubi narsis.

"AH!" teriak Kyuubi tiba-tiba dengan paniknya.

"Ada jerawat di kening gue! Gawat!" Kyuubi pun langsung mengambil krim untuk jerawat mereknya—terserah deh.. (**author malas promosi).**

Dengan lembut dan hati-hati (?) Kyuubi pun segera mengoleskan krim tersebut di keningnya, lalu dia pun kekamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

Setelah selesai mencuci muka, Kyuubi pun kembali bernarsis ria di depan kaca. Sungguh malang kacanya **(bletak).**

Oh, Kyuubi! dikau sudah ganteng melebihi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa (?), jadi berhentilah engkau bercemin, karena Kacamu bisa pecah dalam beberapa detik ini.

**PLAK!**

Kyuubi pun menampar pipinya sendiri, seperti ada yang suara aneh yang berada didekat telinganya.

"Ini nyamuk kok gak jelas banget," celetuk Kyuubi. Dan mulai lagi bernarsis ria

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara hentakan kaki menuju kamar Kyuubi. Namun Kyuubi tidak memedulikannya, toh itu hanya siput lewat, menurutnya.

**BRAK!**

"ONIICHAN!" teriak Naruto sekencang-kencangnya, membuat jendela di kamar Kyuubi pecah ***lebay*,**

"Woi! berisik! Dasar Durian! Jangan tiba-tiba ngedobrak pintu gue! Gimana kalau gue jantungan Nanti? Mau lo?" ujar Kyuubi dengan kesal.

"Bomat (bodo amat)! Malahan bagus kalau begitu… Dan lagi, kenapa Oniichan malah pake bahasa seperti itu sih? Biasanya 'aku-kau' kenapa jadi berubah?" tanya Naruto dengan therannya.

"Ini biar Gaul… masa lo gak tau sih? Bahasa ini lagi ngetrend tahu," ujar Kyuubi. Membuat Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya tanda agak gak ngerti.

"Ah! Gue lupa! Lo kan Bego kuadrat, alias bego tingkat dua," ejek Kyuubi dengan entengnya. Mendengar perkataan itu, mau tak mau harus mau!(?) Naruto menjadi geram.

"Oniichan! Mati kau!" teriak Naruto sambil menerjang kakaknya yang tercinta, dan sukseslah pagi ini berakhir dengan acara gelut-gelutan.

Saat sedang asyik dengan acara gelut-gelutan, tiba-tiba datanglah ibu mereka yang paling kejam seneraka jahanam **(reader: lebay lu!).**

"NARUTO! KYUUBI!" teriak Kushina dengan suara yang lantang, dan sukses membuat mereka yang sedang berantem pun berhenti.

"Kaasan?" ujar mereka berbarengan.

"Cepat sarapan kalian berdua! Kalau tidak, kalian bisa terlambat ke sekolah," ujar Kushina sedikit kesal. Namun dia pun menuju dapur diikuti oleh Kyuubi.

"Menyebalkan!" dengus Kyuubi sambil melongos keluar.

'_Oniichan kok jadi beda ya? Apa dia kejeduk pintu? Atau salah makan kali ya?'_ batin Naruto dengan herannya. Lalu dia pun memutuskan untuk ikut sarapan juga.

**_Mint Love Citrus_**

Sesampai di KHS, Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto berlari menuju kelasnya. Dia tidak mau terlambat karena guru kali ini adalah guru terkiller sekaligus terbanci **(bletak)** di sekolah tersebut.

**GREEK!**

"O-ohayou… hah…hah…" ujar Naruto kelelahan.

"Ohayou Naruto… tumben kau terlambat, untung saja guru killer kita belum masuk," jawab Kiba sambil menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menetralkan nafasnya didepan pintu.

"Hah…hah… i-ini semua gara-gara Baka Oniichan!" kata Naruto dengan kesalnya.

"Ada apa lagi dengan Kyuubi-san?" tanya Kiba.

"Dia bikin kesal aku saja!" sungut Naruto.

"Kau menghalangiku, Dobe," ujar Sasuke dari belakang membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Te-teme! sejak kapan kau ada dibelakangku?" tanya Naruto sambil mundur untuk membuka jalan untuk Sasuke.

"Sejak berdirinya sekolah ini," jawab Sasuke ngasal, lalu dia pun pergi menuju bangkunya.

"Eh? Memang iya?" tanya Naruto lemot.

"Hanya orang bodoh sepertimu yang percaya, Dobe," ejek Sasuke dengan entengnya, sambil duduk dibangkunya dekat jendela.

"TEMEEE!" teriak Naruto, membuat murid-murid yang berada dikelas itu pun menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, termasuk Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kau duduk, karena saya akan mengajar, Namikaze Naruto," jawab Orochimaru dengan tersenyum dan tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Naruto. Membuat Naruto gugup seketika.

"Ba-baik sensei."

**_Mint Love Citrus_**

-Skip skip-

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, dan kantin pun mulai ramai pengunjungnya. Murid-murid pun berhamburan keluar kelas untuk istirahat. Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Huwaa~ pelajaran Bakoro selalu saja tentang eksperimen ular!" sungut Naruto.

"Haah… betul itu, kenapa harus ular? Kenapa gak tikus, semut, kadal, biawak, bekicot, atau binatang yang menarik gitu deh," jawab Kiba ngasal, Naruto sweatdrop. Lain halnya dengan Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Gaara mereka hanya diam.

"Iya juga ya… kenapa tidak bereksperimen tentang ayam saja," ujar Naruto sambil melirik-lirik kearah si empu (?) nya.

"Dobe, aku tahu itu siapa," jawab Sasuke dengan muka datar.

"Ih! Siapa juga yang menyindir kau, Teme. kau sangat ge-er!" ujar Naruto bohong.

"Bilang saja kalau kau suka padaku, Dobe," jawab Sasuke to the point. Membuat Kiba membelalakkan matanya.

'_Mungkin ini saatnya,'_ batin Kiba.

"Bah! Aku memang suka padamu, teme, siapa bilang aku benci padamu," jawab Naruto dengan suara yang lantang. Membuat Sasuke agak sedikit kaget.

Shikamaru berhenti menguap, Gaara tetap pada posisi berdirinya, Kiba hanya bisa terkejut. Untung saja dikelas ini hanya sedikit murid yang mendengar, walaupun tetap saja ada yang mendengar pernyataan err—cinta dari Naruto (?).

Naruto yang bingung langsung melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu hanya sebagai sahabat, Teme," jawab Naruto lagi dengan tampang innocent.

**JEBLEB!**

Seperti ada panah yang menembus dada Sasuke, entah kenapa omongan Naruto tadi, bisa membuat Sasuke mati kutu, seperti adegan pernyataan cinta yang ditolak mentah-mentah. Sasuke pun berdehem.

"Terserah," jawabnya dingin sambil pergi keluar menuju kantin.

"Teme~ tungguin!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menyusul Sasuke yang sedang berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hn,"

"Berhenti memakai dua kata itu, Teme!"

"Hn,"

"Gah! Mulai lagi!"

"Hn,"

"Kau suka sekali membuatku kesal!"

"Hn."

"…" Naruto memutuskan untuk diam.

Saat Sasuke dan Naruto sedang beradu mulut, tiba-tiba muncullah seseorang didepan pintu dengan tampang cool. Membuat para gadis yang berada dikelas pun terpana. Serta Naruto dan teman-temannya pun ikut melihat seseorang yang sedang bersender dipintu.

"Heh? Kyuubi-san?" celetuk Kiba, Shikamaru hanya menguap.

"…" Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto pun diam.

"HOI! Durian!" panggil orang itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan kakaknya si Durian alias Naruto.

"Gah! Berisik saja kau baka Oniichan!" Naruto menghampiri kakaknya. "Ngapain kau kesini?" tanya Naruto kepada kakaknya yang sedang bergaya dengan kerennya.

"Gue mau ketemu seseorang," Kyuubi pun masuk kedalam kelas Naruto dan menghampiri Gaara yang dibelakang Kiba.

"…" Gaara diem.

"Boleh bareng, Panda?" tanya Kyuubi sekaligus mengejek.

**TWICH!**

"Aku bukan panda, setan!" ejek Gaara. Baru kali ini Gaara mengejek orang lain, biasanya dia hanya diam dan itu membuat Kiba dan Naruto cengok.

Kyuubi menyeringai.

"Ya… ralat deh, boleh bareng gak Gaara-chan?" tanya Kyuubi lagi sekaligus menyindir.

**TWICH!**

"Aku bukan perempuan!"

"Oke…oke… boleh bareng kekantin tidak?" kali ini Kyuubi benar-benar bertanya. Gaara diam sesaat.

"Baiklah," Gaara menyetujui permintaan Kyuubi dan pergi duluan kekantin bersama Kyuubi, meninggalkan Naruto dan Kiba yang cengok. Dan Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang heran.

"Sas…" bisik Shikamaru ke Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Kyuubi-san sudah beraksi, masa kau belum?" bisik Shimakaru lagi.

"…" Sasuke diam sesaat.

"Aku beda dengan kakak si Dobe itu," bisik Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tahu… tapi apa kau tidak memancing Naruto?" bisik Shikamaru lagi.

"Dia bukan ikan."

"Sigh! Iya aku tahu, maksudku kenapa kau tidak bertanya mengenai perasaan kau?"

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri tadi kan?"

"Hm… mondekusei."

"Hn."

"Ternyata Naruto itu polos banget," gumam Shikamaru. Sasuke sedikit mengangguk.

"Teme~ ayo kekantin! Lapar nih!" teriak Naruto kepada Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan Shikamaru.

"Hn," Sasuke dan Naruto pun jalan bersamaan, diikuti oleh Shikamaru dan Kiba yang dengan mesra berjalan bersama.

'_Aku harus cepat.'_

**-TBC-**

A/N: Akhirnya pink bisa juga mengupdet fict ini, setelah sekian lamanya fict ini terbengkalai. Pink sangat berterimakasih kepada **Muthi-chan** yang sudah mengingatkan pink kepada fict pink ini… ^^

Maaf jika fict ini masih jelek, dan chap ini sangat sedikit ya? Pink usahakan untuk updet cepat, karena pink juga harus bagi waktu antara fict CR dan fict ini… ^^

Maaf pink tidak bisa membalas review… pink benar2 lagi malas ngetik banyak2. ==V

Berniatkah anda me**REVIEW**?

Hanya menerima **FLAME** yang membangun. ^^V


End file.
